1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for guiding a multi-function switch, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for displaying an operation method of a multi-function switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multi-function switch is a switch for performing multi-function/multi-direction control. In the automotive industry, a driver confirms functions and an operation method of an operating lever, and the like, by small symbols printed on the operating lever. However, it is difficult for a driver to identify these symbols displayed on the operating lever one by one while driving. Additionally, drivers are often operating this multi-function switch blindly night since a light is typically not mounted in the switch to illuminate the symbols. Therefore, it is difficult for a driver to operate the multi-function switch when a driver cannot see with operation performs which function.